My Story- Foxface
by Honeystar11
Summary: Foxface's Point of view about the Days before her death. Delve deep into her past to find out how she became so cunning and distant, and how she was selected to go into the games. First in Series. One-Shot COMPLETE!


Foxface's Point of view about the Days before her death. Delve deep into her past to find out how she became so cunning and distant, and how she was selected to go into the games. One-Shot

Huh. The girl I crashed into just destroyed all my means of survival. The Careers Food. Katniss, was it? Well, I'm fine. I'll just follow her and _Rue._  
I heard a cannon go off. Looking up, I saw Rue's face staring down at me.  
_Not Rue. Not Rue._  
***A Few Days Later***

"Attention, Tributes, Attention! There will be a feast at sundown by the Cornucopia. But this will be no ordinary feast. Each one of you needs something _desperately. _It will be there. This will be the only announcement."

_Food! I'm gonna starve to death. From what I've seen, Katniss doesn't get much food. And what she does get, she shares with the district 12 boy_. I have got to get there. I ran and ran until the Cornucopia was in sight. Hiding myself under many leaves and branches, I slept.

My keen ears picked up the crunches of leaves under feet as soon as I woke. Darting to my feet, I took in my surroundings. The important items were off to my left. I could see the other 4 Tributes around the Cornucopia. Where was the fifth? Oh, right. Clove, Cato, Katniss or the boy from 12 would be hiding somewhere while the other collected the item. Probably one of the kids from 12. Taking a huge breath, I ran probably as fast as I ever have. Grabbing the one labelled 'Five' I disappeared into the bushes.

_Well done, Jazz. You managed to not get killed! _I praised myself. _I didn't even think about taking the other Districts. That would get me killed for sure. No one wanted to chase me while their bag sat so vulnerably on the table. _Once again, as I do every day, I thought about my parents. Hearing my youngest sister, the 12 year old brat, Melissa, having her name called out, I felt no grief. But when my other sister, the 15 year old angel, Ells, volunteered, I had to save her. I loved her so much. She was basically my namesake. Ella-Rose Swift. Jasmine-Rose Swift. But not Melissa. She was just Melissa Swift.

And, as kids usually are, she was jealous. I used to tease her about her crush, the 19 year old Evan. That just doesn't make sense. Let's just look at that again:  
Melissa- 12 Years  
Evan- 19 Years.  
Yup, doesn't add up. That's Melissa for you. Always looking for trouble. Most of the time, succeeding. I, of course, as older siblings generally do, learnt the hard way. So, I started avoiding her. Skipping mealtimes. Not walking her to school. Ella took care of those things for me. She brought me some food, understanding how much I hated the brat, even if she didn't, and walked her to school. At least Melissa is at middle school and Ella and I are at High. But, sadly, it's her last year there. At middle, I mean.

It gets hard to avoid someone when they live with you. When they sleep in your bed. No kidding. I just sleep outside. I'm glad I did. I'm used to it in the Arena now. Did I think there would be Little Fairies prancing around, doing everything for me? Nope. That's why Melissa wouldn't have survived the first day. I'm telling you, she's a spoilt little brat. Can't 'survive' without this or that. It's just sad. Seriously. My mother's wrapped around her little finger.

I began to avoid her too. When she talked to me, all she ever talked about 'be nice to Melissa' or 'Melissa said you were being mean to her'. I _literally _haven't had a conversation that didn't have the word Melissa in it. Parents say they don't have a favourite, and that's true with most families. But my mother definitely preferred Melissa. Dad didn't have a favourite. Life was good when Mom and Melissa weren't around.

Then Dad died. Something went wrong when he was working with the Power Plant. I still have dreams about it, seven years later. He died when I was nine. I'm 16 now. But I still think abut him. Every day.

***Flashback***

Nine Year old me was crying. My friends had been mean to me the day before, and I didn't want to go to school. Dad had his arm around me.  
"Don't go" I had said. He smiled.  
"I'm sorry, sweetheart. But I promise that I'll see you right after school." Looking into my eves one final time, he whispered  
"I love you, Jazz." Then He Left.

After School, I was standing, waiting for Dad. Half an Hour after school finished, I saw a peacekeeper walking up the path to the school gate. I recognised him as a Family Friend. He had helped us countless times without the capitol knowing.  
"Jazz?" He had whispered.  
"Yeah?" I said, oblivious to the news I was about to receive.  
"You need to come home with me." I started walking down the path to my house.  
"Dad promised he'd pick me up. Why are you here?" The man looked down at his shoes.  
"Jasmine, something went at work."  
"So Father is gonna be late to pick me up?" He shook his head.  
"Jasmine-Rose Swift, your Father is dead."

I didn't know what happened. I just became numb. I could see his lips moving, but hear nothing. I broke down and sat on my knees on the pavement. A big tear rolled down my face and splashed onto a big yellow Rue.

***Normal Time***

After a few years without Dad, My life wasn't worth living. I became distant. Breaking up with Carl was the hardest thing I've ever done. But it had to happen. I just couldn't get close to someone again. They might leave me like Father. Apart from Ells. I could trust her. She was the _only _one I could trust. But then she volunteered for Melissa. So she was going to leave me too. I called out. I volunteered. I still remember her sweet face, full of Horror and Shock.

That was the last time I saw her. I heard in the outer districts, they let tributes see their family and friends for 3 minutes. Not in Five. Apparently we have more of a chance of making it out alive. Oh, Come on! The boy from my district, who Melissa had invited over to our place a few times, died on the _first _day. But, Maybe I can go home. Back to my life with The Brat of a sister, the 'I don't have a favourite' mother, The Angel, and the no-dad. Hmm. I should go back. For Ella's sake. She'll miss me so much. I can't think about it. She's already lost her dad. I don't want her to lose me as well. She won't be able to cope. Maybe she'll kill herself. At least then she'll come join Dad and Me. But I'm not going to die. I'm going to make it out and see her face, full of joy, as she welcomes me home.

True, I'm not good with arrows, and I wouldn't know what to do with a sword even if Cato himself came and gave me one-on-one lessons for a year. But I'm sly, and cunning. I can avoid them. Destroy their means of food. Just, keep out of their way. But right now, I'm hungry. I open up my pack, and find an apple and a small fish. Screaming with frustration, I smash the pack on the ground. _I can't believe it! I can't believe it! _

But my hunger overpowered my anger, and I gulped down the cooked fish and apple. Still hungry, I headed in the direction I saw Katniss heading in. I hear the _whoosh _of an arrow, and a dead rabbit. _So that's where Katniss is. But there's no way I can steal from her._ I slowly walked away, defeated. Just then, I saw the boy from her district heading off, his hands stained. _Berries! Jackpot!_ I darted forward and saw heaps piled up on his jacket. Taking a tiny handful, I darted into the bushes. I greedily gulped down the dark purple berries, without even looking at them properly.

Oops. As soon as I tasted them, I realised my mistake. _Nightlock! No!_ My life flashed before my eyes. My Mother smiling at me before Melissa was born, Ella kissing me, Carl pulling me in, Dad smiling at me the last time I saw him, and the Rue flower.

Looking up at the sky, I thought, _Dad, I'm coming to join you._

**Well, there you are! Foxface's story. This is first of a series of 'My Stories'. Next one is either about Clove, Glimmer, or Thresh. Review and tell me who you think it should be!**


End file.
